


Awaken my senses

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben's a tease, Discovery, F/M, Incest, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Rey just turned 18, Reylo - Freeform, Step-Sibling Incest, flirtation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Rey's just turned 18, recalling a promise she made with stepbrother Ben in a drunken haze. But will Ben remember and even if he does, does he still intend to make good on it? 👀
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Awaken my senses

‘If I turn 18 and I’m still a virgin, promise you’ll help me?’

It was a drunken question Ben thought she’d forget all about, whispered in a haze of vodka and cigarette smoke.

He wasn’t sure what she meant by help exactly, but he hoped she was asking what he assumed she was asking - and if so, then he didn’t need to think too long about his answer.

‘I’ll help you, squirt. Promise’

~~~

Growing up Ben and Rey were as close as two step-siblings could be. _Squirt_ he’d taken to calling her and she kinda loved it.

As her older brother he’d always been there to give advice, to be a listening ear, his big bear hug cuddles the cure for pretty much everything. And as Rey got older and started to show interest in boys, strangely she only had eyes for one boy in particular and that was Ben.

But Ben wasn’t a boy anymore and he wasn’t about to turn 18 either. No. Ben was 28. Yet Rey didn’t care about the age difference in the slightest. She loved who she loved and that's all there was to it.

Ben Solo was the epitome of a man in Rey’s eyes. Tall and lean yet _built_ , with abs and muscles she really wanted to get at with her own two hands. She’d watched him grow, watched him change, admired from afar.

His feet were massive too, and she knew what that meant. Every girl knew what _that_ meant. She’d often heard talk about feet and the proportion to a man’s cock, but hearing about it wasn’t enough when there was the possibility she could find out for herself.

Rey knew feelings for her older stepbrother weren’t exactly normal and for all she knew a sexual relationship probably wasn’t even legal, but she didn’t care. If this is what being horny felt like, then she was loving it and only longed for more.

But as much as she was loving it, it was time to actually do something about it.

After all she’s 18 now, so she can do what she likes.

~~~

Their parents leave for a day trip and within minutes Rey’s leaning against Ben's doorframe.

As usual he’s listening to music, sprawled over the bed on his laptop, headphones covering his adorably large ears. He glances up when he sees her standing there.

‘Squirt’ he nods, voice deep and rich. It makes her _feel things_.

‘Hey’

Making her way to the bed Rey seats herself on the edge, leg hoisted on the comfy mattress.

Ben’s the lucky one with the king size bed – probably because he needs it for his massive frame – with Rey's only a smaller double. His is also far more comfortable to sit on, many a night spent cuddling here watching movies in the dark.

Yesterday had been Rey's 18th birthday and although she was exhausted after too much partying and not enough sleep, other feelings had taken priority now – new and _exciting_ feelings - and older brother Ben looked ripe for the picking.

Dressed in a white tank and grey sweats that she _knew_ showed the outline of that cock she wanted so badly, his long fringe hangs in his eyes. He pushes the headphones from his ears, chin resting lazily on his massive hand.

‘Sup?’

‘Nothin’ much’

No point beating around the bush though. She’s here for him and he won’t know unless she tells him outright.

‘Just thinking about that promise we made the night I turned 16. Do you remember?’

Oh, Ben remembers alright, he just didn’t think Rey would.

He hoped when she turned 18 she’d at least turn to him for advice on boys, or maybe he’d be the lucky one to show her just what she was missing out on. Too much to hope for though, he supposes. She’d recently shown interest in a guy at school, so she was probably just here to see if he had any condoms.

‘I remember'

She shuffles closer on the bed and Ben hauls his large frame back up against the pillows.

He’d be blind not to see the way she’s eyeing the bulge in his sweats, which for once isn’t because of her but because of the porn she’d interrupted him watching.

‘What were you watching?’

Her head comes around to look at the screen now paused, a man’s head between a woman’s legs clearly visible on the screen he’d forgotten to flip down when she'd entered his room.

'Just porn'

Rey’s never watched porn before, but that doesn’t mean she hasn’t wanted to.

‘Can I see?’

Ben opens his mouth to no doubt lecture her about how she’s _too young_ and all that jazz, but Rey’s quick to interrupt.

‘I know what you’re going to say, but I’m 18 now, so I’m allowed. And I want to see what’s so good about it. Everyone else watches it, why can’t I?’

‘Fair enough, but maybe ease into it a bit. Start with something more…subtle. This one ain’t for beginners, squirt. It’s pretty full on’

‘You think I can’t take full on?’ Rey's offended he’d even imply as much. ‘Well, I _can_ ’ Peering at the screen, her head cocks to the side. ‘What’s he doing anyway?’

The fact she doesn’t know is kinda hot to Ben. And he doesn’t just want to tell her, he wishes he could _show her_ \- taste her for himself like he’s always dreamed of doing.

‘He's eating her out’

His little sister’s eyes go wide and Ben’s not sure she’s ready to watch this if even hearing about it shocks her.

‘Like, oral sex? With his mouth?’

Ben nods.

‘So…can I press play?’ She beams at him and he can never resist that smile. And Rey knows it’ll get her whatever she wants, especially where her older brother is concerned. ‘Is it ok if I watch it with you?’

Ben’s a goner. How could he deny her _anything_ when she stares so innocently the way she does, all pretty freckles and long lashes, boobs almost fully filled out, as if he hasn’t noticed. As if he could ever say no.

‘The parentals are out all day, not like they’re going to know’

‘True’ Ben yanks the laptop into his lap as she joins him against the pillows. A large arm comes around her shoulders and she snuggles against him. She feels safe here, she always feels safe with Ben.

‘You sure you’re ready for this?’ he teases, but she’s having none of it.

‘Yes, _big brother,_ I’m sure’ Rey sticks her tongue out playfully, tickling the spot she knows makes him laugh. ‘I’m curious. And I’m pretty sure I’m horny, too’

Horny? _Sweet._

Yes, she’s 18, a woman now, yet she somehow makes everything sound so – _innocent_. Ben’s not yet convinced he isn’t completely in love with her...

He could never tell another soul though, about this bond they have. It’s not like any of them would understand anyway. What they have is just between them.

He worries sometimes about the age difference, but the extra 10 years doesn’t seem to bother her at all, so why should it bother him?

‘You’re horny? Right now?’

‘Well, I have these feelings…that I haven’t really had before. When I think about boys’ she giggles, nervous telling him with a shrug. ‘And I get wet, too, sometimes. But that’s normal, right?’

‘ _Wet_ ’ Ben repeats in a hushed whisper, Rey sensing the interest in his voice.

‘Yeah. And I want to touch myself when I feel like that, but I don’t really know how. You do though, right? Like, you touch yourself all the time. Maybe after we watch this you could help me?’

He could, he really could. After all, it’s all he’s ever really wanted. To be the one to teach her stuff, have her ask questions and be able to answer them.

‘If you’re sure?’

‘Please don’t ask me if I’m sure again’ she groans with a laugh, and Ben hopes he’ll get to hear her groan his name one day soon. ‘I said it’s fine. Here, I’ll do it’

She reaches for the play button, but he playfully pushes her away. They play wrestle and she eventually huffs against the pillows as his long finger hovers over the play button.

Rey’s always admired Ben's hands and how truly massive they are. Those things would destroy her pussy in a heartbeat, and she knows it. She also dreams about it sometimes.

‘Ok, ok. Fine. Do you want the sound on?’

‘Uh, duh. I’ve heard that’s the best part! Rose told me just the _sound_ of porn helps her orgasm’

Probably too much information about Rose, but whatever.

Ben can already feel the erection growing in his sweatpants. Thankfully the laptop is there to keep it hidden, but he’s already desperate to palm himself. Rey probably wouldn’t mind if he did, but it can wait.

Yanking the headphone jack from its socket Ben resumes the video, the two of them watching together as moans of satisfaction begin to fill the room.

Rey’s quiet at the start, just taking it all in, but Ben’s heart races.

He’s watched porn with girlfriends before, sure, but never with his 18-year-old stepsister. That, and the fact this is her very first porno experience. It’s a special occasion and one he’s glad they get to share.

Ben hasn’t been laid for months now and it’s beginning to take its toll, even more so when her small hand grips his thigh as she gasps as the camera flips to give them a better view.

‘ _Oh my_ ’ she whispers, sending a chill rushing down his spine. This is turning out to be much more of a turn on than he’d anticipated. ‘What’s he doing?’

‘Trying to make her cum’

‘No, I mean, what _exactly_ is he doing? Why is he moving his head from side to side like that?’

Oh.

‘Using his tongue’

‘His tongue _?_ ’

‘If a guy doesn’t use his tongue on you, squirt, then he ain’t doing it right. Remember that’

She will. She _will_ remember that.

‘And his tongue shouldn’t just be licking you, like he has no idea what he’s doing or how to do it. He needs to get it right in there. Find that clit’

_Oh._

‘See the way he’s pushing it inside her like that?’ His large finger points to the screen as if she could miss it.

‘Will he push it all the way in?’

‘If that’s what gets her going, then yeah. That’s the kind of man you want. See the way he pulls back then licks a nice, long stripe right up the middle?’

‘Mhm’ Rey crosses her legs, clasping them together. She’s amazed how erotic this is.

She thought the idea of watching other people get it on might be gross, but it’s not. She can already feel wetness building and hearing Ben talk about these things, like he’s actually _done them_ already, just makes it worse.

‘Fuckin’ turn on, isn’t it?’

‘Yep’ is about all she can muster.

‘See how he’s working her to climax? Using his tongue to get her there? When she’s ready to cum, which she looks like she is, that’s when he’ll turn his focus to her clit’

‘I know where my clit is’ Rey announces proudly. She’d discovered it checking herself out one morning, but it was too sensitive to play with much. ‘It’s really sensitive though. Like, I can’t touch it much, because it kinda hurts?’

Ben swallows hard. 

‘I’ve touched myself before’ she also admits. ‘But I don’t think I’m doing it right’

‘Does it feel good? As long as it feels good, you’re doing it right’

‘Not really? I just wanted to feel around down there, but I didn’t really know what I was doing, so maybe that's why’

**_I could show you. Let me show you, sweet Rey._ **

‘Maybe you could give me a few pointers?’

_Yes. Fuck, yes._

‘I could…’ Ben knows he needs to tread carefully here. 'If that's what you want? Are you wet right now?’

It’s the _way_ he asks that has Rey swallowing hard. She _is_ wet, so so wet, she can feel it. But should she really be telling her brother that?

‘Mhm’

‘You are?’

‘Yes’ she breathes, heart racing. It’s barely a whisper, but it’s obviously all Ben needs to hear.

Sitting the laptop aside he pauses the video, turning his attention back to his younger sister.

This is the moment he’s been waiting for.

‘Do you want me to help you, squirt? I can show you how to do it right, if you’ll let me’

Rey doesn’t need long to think about it. She wants this. _Needs this_.

‘Yes. _Please_ ’

‘Be clear with me, squirt. You want me to show you how to touch yourself? How to make yourself feel good?’

Rey knows she needs to do something to take the edge off and she trusts no man more than Ben, so it’s a definite yes in her eyes.

‘Yes’ she replies, all breathy and wanting giving him ultimate permission. ‘That’s what I want’

Ben smiles now, his perfectly soft and reassuring smile. She’s always loved that smile.

He pats the bed, the spare space next to them.

‘Ok. Lay back for me then. Just here’

Rey watches his hand, feeling a flutter low in her stomach. The nerves only truly kick in when she shuffles down the bed, pushing the pillow flat to make herself more comfortable.

She has no idea what Ben’s planning to do to her, but she trusts him implicitly and she knows she needs to feel _something_. And she needs _him_ to be the one to show her.

‘When you’re ready, take your leggings off for me’

Oh boy. She’s really about to get naked in front of him? She’s never been naked in front of _any guy_ before and even though it still feels so wrong, it also feels so right.

Doing as he advises Rey lifts her hips before lowering her leggings down her legs. Ben helps, pulling them the rest of the way off before throwing them aside.

She’s mortified when she remembers the underwear she’s wearing. She hadn’t exactly planned on getting naked today, but it’s too late to worry about that now. But thankfully, Ben doesn’t seem to mind at all.

‘Butterflies’ he muses with that amused smirk. ‘Cute’

He traces a finger down and underneath the side, the tip of his long finger brushing right near her throbbing pussy. It makes her breath hitch.

She’s never felt this _needy_ before.

‘Noticed these in the clothes hamper a few times’ he tells her, seemingly fascinated in the sight of her like this. ‘Wondered what they’d look like on you’

‘S-sorry’ she blushes. ‘If I knew we’d be-‘

‘Shh’ His head shakes. ‘Nothing to apologise for. Anyway, they won’t be on you for long. Not for what I have in mind’

What does he have in mind exactly? Is he going to go down on her like the people on the porno? Gosh, she hopes so.

Her heart races and she feels the sudden need to be naked. Fully naked. To surrender her pure, untouched body completely to him.

‘What _do_ you have planned exactly?’

‘Instead of telling you‘ he purrs, ‘why don’t you take these pretty panties off and I’ll show you?’

Rey swallows and tugs at the band of her underwear to pull them down, heart pounding. She swears Ben passes them by his nose after he drags them from her before he throws them to the floor.

He murmurs happily and she wonders why as he crawls to the edge of the bed to tug her down further.

She feels so exposed now. So open to him, so _needy_.

Needy for _more_. Needy for his _mouth_ on her, the way the man was doing to the woman in the video, but maybe he doesn’t want to taste her?

Maybe he just wants to feel around down there and show her what feels good? And that would be ok, too. Whatever he wants to show her is fine.

‘Look at you, pretty little thing’ he purrs, and Rey lifts her head to see his ravenous eyes trained between her legs as he licks his lips. ‘What a beautiful pussy, baby girl. Am I the first one to see you like this?’

‘Mhm’ A whimper escapes Rey and she lays back down, screwing her eyes closed. She’s not sure she wants to see him down there, with his mouth on her. Not just yet anyway.

She feels the tip of what she assumes to be his finger sliding down between her lips and feels herself flinch before opening up, legs naturally falling apart to allow him access.

‘How about you touch yourself for me and I’ll help you’

‘But I- I don’t know how’ she stammers, unsure and nervous.

‘Why don’t you try for me? There’s no right or wrong here, just do what feels good’

She tries, starting slowly.

‘How I’d love to see you cum, baby girl’

Rey’s never been with a man, let alone touched herself in front of one and she’s certainly never had anyone call her _baby girl_ before.

She has no idea how Ben will react to her touching herself in front of him, but surprisingly she’s keen to find out.

Tentatively sliding her hand lower, she slips two fingers through the wetness, spreading it over herself. It feels good with just two fingers, she wonders how more would feel?

How would it feel with a finger _inside_ her? She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t wondered.

‘Perfect. You’re doing so good. How does it feel?’

Glancing up, she can see his dark eyes staring back at her, waiting for her to answer.

‘Good’ she breathes in reply, a little shyly as his eyes continue to bore into her, all dark and curious. He looks like he might pounce, like he might devour her at any moment.

‘Have you fingered yourself before?’

‘No’

‘Would you like to?’

‘I’d like to see how it feels’

‘Go on then’ Ben gives her an encouraging nod to give her the go ahead, keenly watching her every movement.

Rey attempts to sit up a bit so she can see what she’s doing and where her fingers should be.

‘It’s ok. You got this’

The encouragement is just what she needed, and she ventures further now, curiosity quickly building. Ben moans when she finally pushes a finger into the wet, until now unexplored, hole.

She can’t get it in as far as she’d like, not first time, but she knows it’ll happen if she takes her time.

‘Gentle. Be gentle. Don’t force it in’

Nodding, Rey does as he advises, closing her eyes to try and help calm herself enough to make this happen. Adjusting her hips helps it slide in further and she wonders if this is how it will feel to have a real-life cock in there?

She wants to find out.

‘Look at that’ Ben sounds impressed, pleased with her progress. ‘Feel how you open up like that? That’s just what we want’

‘Is this-‘ Rey takes another deep breath. ‘Is this what sex feels like?’

Ben smiles, proud to be the one teaching her about her body. About masturbation, about sex. He knows how lucky he is to have this opportunity.

‘Similar. But I’m not a woman so I don’t know for sure’

‘Oh. Well, what does sex feel like for you _?_ ’

Rey’s always wanted to ask Ben about sex. The real questions, not just the boring birds-and-the-bees type stuff.

‘Sex is amazing. I love it. And I want you to experience how great it is, too. What about that Max guy? Have you thought about fucking him? I thought you guys-’

'No'

Max? He’s cute, but no, he’s no Ben. Plus he’s a boy, not a man.

‘I mean...we haven’t even kissed yet’

‘Is there anyone else? Someone else you’ve thought about having sex with?’

_Only you._

Can she tell him it’s only him she thinks about that way? Maybe it’s time he knew?

‘N-no’ she breathes, working her finger in and out over and over again. The more he talks to her, the wetter she gets.

Ben knows Rey could have any guy she wants. The way she flaunts around the house in those short skirts and knee-high socks. Any guy would be lucky to fuck her.

‘No one’

Something is building, but she knows she needs more.

Ben crawls up the bed now, almost purring against her ear. He can see what’s happening here. He’s not blind. She’d come into his room after all, knowing _full well_ their parents wouldn’t be here to interrupt them.

And he’s happy to give her anything. Anything she needs. They’ve always looked after each other.

‘It’s me, isn’t it?’

His breath blows warm across her bare collarbone and she realises the sleeve off her top has slipped down. He places a gentle kiss there, wet lips cool against her skin.

Rey wants him to kiss her all over.

Everywhere.

‘You’ve imagined _me_ fucking you, haven’t you?’

_Yes._

She’s so breathless now and more than ready for him to replace her finger with his cock.

‘Is it me, squirt? Is it me you want to be your first?’

She’s squirming now, positively ready to cum already.

‘Yes’ she whimpers, no holding back now. ‘It’s you’

She turns now and meets his lips in their first kiss. He’s tentative at first, she can feel it, even never having kissed before. But soon enough they settle into a sweet rhythm.

It’s a soft kiss, sweeter than she’d imagined her first kiss would be. And it’s nice.

 _Really nice_.

‘Would you like me inside you right now, kitten?’

Ben pulls away and their eyes meet.

_Kitten._

‘Is that what you want? Want my big cock filling you up? Showing you how good sex can be?’

He’s so filthy, the way he’s talking to her. But she wants it. Exactly that. She wants that more than anything. And she wants it right now.

‘ _Please Ben_ ’ She paws his shirt, desperate, ready to tear it off, but he pulls away.

‘Patience, kitten. You keep doing that while I get a condom, ok?’

‘Ok’

Continuing her ministrations, Rey watches as he leaves the bed and shucks his shirt and sweatpants, walking to retrieve a condom from the top drawer in only his black boxer briefs.

When he turns around to walk back toward her, she can see just how _big_ he is. How _aroused_ he is.

She can’t wait to see his cock at last. It’ll be the first one she’s ever seen in real life, apart from those silly drawings in sex ed.

She’s heard they can be ugly sometimes, so she hopes Ben’s isn’t. Still, regardless of what it looks like, she wants it. She’s wanted it for so long.

As he comes to stand by the bed, he tugs his briefs down and she watches with wide eyes as the hardness previously hidden springs forth, bobbing with newfound freedom.

_Wow._

He’s huge.

Bigger than she even thought he’d be.

Bigger than she thought _any guy_ would be.

‘Woah’

‘Like what you see, huh?’

Oh boy, does she!

‘Yours is the first one I’ve seen’ she tells him as he kneels on the bed and the mattress dips under his weight. Wrapping his hand around the base, he wiggles it at her face and she giggles nervously.

Typical Ben.

‘Not what you expected?’ He shuffles closer now and Rey pauses touching herself to reach for him. When her hand makes contact, she finds the taught skin to be surprisingly silky smooth and surprisingly warm.

She admires the way he flinches when she works him with her hand.

‘I didn’t expect it to be so- _big_. Is this ok?’

She’s being gentle. Maybe too gentle?

‘Perfect’ he sighs. ‘I like that, kitten’ He swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. ‘Feels so good’

‘Ok. I think I’m ready for sex now’

Chuckling at her words he falls on top of her, careful to prop himself up so he doesn’t crush her small frame. She’s so delicate and curious, so ready and willing.

He’s a lucky man and he knows it.

‘Not just yet. Need to make sure you’re nice and warmed up first’

Peppering soft kisses around her lips, he moves them down her neck to her collarbone, high on the way she squirms under his weight. He can’t wait to slide inside her where he’s always wanted to be.

‘Would you like me to go down on you? Like the man on the porno?’

Rey wants that more than anything, she just didn’t know how to ask for it.

The only thing she can do is nod, clawing at the sheets already and his mouth hasn’t even made contact yet.

‘I’ve been told I’m good at this, so you might wanna find something to hang onto’

 _Oh shit._ Of course he’s good at this _._ He’s good at everything _,_ why should this be any different?

Rey blocks out the fact he’s done this before, even though she already knew he had. She wants this to be special. Just the two of them.

‘We’ll see’

She's teasing him, but it only sets him off and he’s crawling down the bed and shoving his head down there before she can say otherwise.

The first thing she feels is his nose. Whether accidental or intentional, it’s soon bumping against her most sensitive place, causing a sudden rush of fluid she couldn’t stop if she tried.

Ben's thrilled with this turn of events, lapping it up as quickly as it squirts out.

‘Oh, _fuck yeah_. Maybe I knew all along you were a squirter, hence the nickname'. He’s whispering, talking to himself now. ‘Fuck I love a squirter’

Rey has no idea what a squirter even _is,_ but if he’s loving it then she must be doing something right, even if she has no real control over what's happening.

‘I knew you’d taste good, but I didn’t know you’d taste so…’

Oh no. Does she taste bad _?!_

‘Sweet’

Oh, phew. Sweet must be good.

Now she finds herself wondering what _he_ tastes like. And now she has the sudden urge to taste for herself.

Receiving oral is far better than she hoped it would be. She’s not sure if it’s because it’s Ben doing it, or if it’s always this good with every guy.

And she wonders if she even wants to find out. Why give up a good thing when he’s so willing and able?

One thing she learns about herself? She’s noisy. And not noisy like the woman in the porn video – all soft murmurs and rehearsed moans...

No. She’s LOUD.

But once again, Ben doesn’t seem to mind at all. It seems to only spur him on, because he’s being just as loud as she is.

The wet sounds of his mouth, the appreciation, it should probably turn her off, but she’s too busy almost tearing the sheets off the bed to care.

‘Cum, baby girl’ he murmurs, words vibrating against her already sensitive flesh. ‘Go on. You can do it. I know you can’

She can’t. It’s too good. _Too much_. She just can’t let go.

‘I’ve been wondering how you’d look when you cum, so why don’t you show me?’

At that moment he changes the angle of his mouth and aims directly for her clit, attacking it, the sudden contact more than enough to send her spiralling over the edge of ecstasy.

The next few seconds are a complete haze. Rey vaguely remembers almost kicking him when her leg shot out, but luckily he was so busy he didn’t even notice. Plus the fact he continues to hold her down so she can’t really move.

Her legs have somehow ended up around his head, her body shuddering as the orgasm rips through and when she comes to enough to sit up, Ben’s licking his lips like the cat that got the cream.

Crawling up beside her, she remembers him asking how it was and all she can do is snuggle close and hold him tight, sighing at how great she feels all blissed out, safe in his arms once more.

~~~

When she stirs next Ben’s arm is tightly around her, eyes closed, warm breath tickling her exposed neck.

Did she fall asleep??

Stirring she pokes him in the side and he smiles wryly, eyes remaining closed. Tangling her feet with his, she checks her watch and realises she’d been out for over half an hour.

Who falls asleep in the middle of the day??

‘That good you fell asleep, huh?’ he chuckles, and she’d hit him if she wasn’t still so blissed out.

‘I never nap during the day’ Rey groans, realising she’s still mostly naked. Ben too. ‘Must’ve been good’

‘Glad to hear it’

Sighing, he pulls his arm tighter around her. ‘I had other plans for you, but you falling asleep kinda put paid to that’

Rey groans again. ‘Sorry’ She feels bad, terrible even. She wanted sex and because she fell asleep, now they’ll have to wait.

‘S’al good. I’m not goin' anywhere’

At that moment Rey hears the car pull up and she rushes to sit up, heart pounding as she leaps from his bed to find her clothes.

'Shit! They're early!'

If her parents find her naked in bed with her stepbrother, all hell is likely to break loose.

‘ _Ben_ ’ she yell-whispers. ‘They’re home. Get dressed, will you??’

‘Why?’ He’s smirking again, rolling onto his back now. His cock is thick but soft, nestled right where it belongs against his thigh.He clearly has no plans to get up anytime soon.

‘It’s my room. It’s _you_ who shouldn’t be in here’

Cruel.

Cruel, but fair.

Grunting while throwing her clothes back on, Rey rushes to the mirror to fix her hair. She barely manages to get respectable before she hears the front door open, throwing a quick glance back to Ben’s smirking face before exiting and all but slamming the door.

‘Hi honey’

‘Hey!’ Rey holds the door closed behind her back, praying they don’t ask what she was doing in there. ‘Good day? You're home early?’

‘Lovely day, thank you, but yes. Home a bit earlier than expected. Anyway, long story, how about you? How was your morning?’

Rey’s mind flashes back to her fingers inside herself, the fact she saw Ben’s cock, his face between her legs and the fact she orgasmed the most she ever has-

‘Uh, yeah. Great day, actually’

‘Great. Well, how about you help me prep dinner? I suppose Ben’s been in there all day?’ Leia gestures to the closed bedroom door rolling her eyes as Rey finally steps away.

‘Yeah, you know Ben’ she chuckles, leading Han and Leia to the kitchen. ‘Loves that room of his’

‘Mm. A bit _too much_ sometimes’

As Rey helps her parents prepare dinner, she can’t help stealing multiple glances at Ben’s door. She wonders what he’s doing in there.

Is he resting? Watching more porn? Jerking off? He didn’t cum after all, so she can’t blame him if he is.

‘Rey? Honey?’

She’s awoken from her wondering.

‘Sorry. Off in my own world’

‘Beans or peas?’

‘Oh. Peas, please’ Time to stop thinking about her brother and start thinking about her stomach.

Later that evening with dinner out of the oven, Rey’s sent to coax Ben out of his room.

Knocking softly, she cracks the door open just enough to poke her head in. He has his headphones on again, no doubt watching more porn. Lowering the headphones around his neck, he pulls himself up on the bed.

‘Dinner’s ready’

‘Sweet, I’m starved. Jerking off sure works up an appetite’

Scrambling to his feet he checks the mirror and runs a hand through that beautiful, dark mane of his. He has much prettier hair than she does. It’s really unfair.

He’s keeping his voice low, making sure Han and Leia don’t hear. That and he’s teasing her. He probably knows she hasn’t stopped thinking about his cock.

‘Promise you won’t say anything, Ben’

Ben huffs a laugh, pausing just beside her at the door, voice lowered to a whisper. His hand curls around her waist and he gives her a sharp tug while his parents are otherwise occupied in the walk-in pantry, their young bodies close once more.

She’d missed the contact, even though it hadn't been that long.

‘I promise not to say anything…if you promise it won’t be too long before you’re back in my bed’

‘ _Ben_ ’

‘What?' he whispers. 'I still want to fuck you, and I know that’s what you want. Am I wrong?’

‘Of course I still want it’ she hisses and damn he loves when she gets a little feisty. He hopes she’ll bring that to the bedroom, too.

Rey puts some distance between them, play punching him in the stomach. He pretends it hurts, but there’s no way. Abs of steel, her Ben.

‘Fine, fine. I promise. Now hurry up, dinner’s getting cold. I even chose peas over beans, because I knew they were your favourite’

‘Peas, huh. I’d rather eat you, but’ His teasing earns him another slap as she silently begs him to shut up. ‘I guess peas will have to do then... _for now_ ’

Dinner is a quiet affair and she’s sure she feels Ben’s foot rubbing her ankle under the table at one stage, cheeks flushing at the secret contact.

He’s teasing her and as much as she loves it, she also hates it. He’s always been a tease, but now she knows what she’s missing out on it’s so much worse.

It’s their turn to wash up tonight. Ben keeps brushing up against her, throwing suds in her hair. She’s frustrated and ready to take it out on him the minute their parents retreat to the outside desk for their usual after dinner cuppa.

‘Will you _stop it?'_

‘Stop what? You love it’

‘I don’t. You’re such a tease and you know it’

‘Is this getting to you?’ He reaches around in front of her, sure to brush against her tit when he pulls his hand back. One place he’s yet to touch is her tits and she’s keen to see how his hands look on them. ‘You seem extra tense tonight. I can take care of that, you know’

It’s clear he knows just how much this teasing is affecting her. He’s no fool.

‘You have to stop with the innuendo. What if they hear us?’

‘They’re outside’ he shrugs and he’s right. Right now they can’t hear a thing.

‘Well, you have to stop rubbing my ankle under the table for a start’

He pauses washing up now, turning to face her. ‘Why? You didn’t like it?’

He has her there. She did actually like it.

‘You’re impossible, you know’

He beams. ‘Yeah, well. You love it’

‘I don’t’

‘ _Liar_ ’ Pulling his gloves off he lets the water drain from the sink, grabbing the tea towel from her hands. ‘I bet you haven’t stopped thinking about my face between your legs’

Rey opens her mouth to argue, but she can’t. She loved it and he knows it, so she closes her mouth again.

‘Just as I thought. So, by my calculations we have about 10 minutes. Without fail they’ll be out there that long, once Dad has a smoke and they discuss politics’

That’s true. Han and Leia are nothing if not predictable.

‘So if you’re up for repaying the favour, I’ll be in my room’

And with that he turns his back and walks to his room, leaving the door ajar and her mouth agape.

Replaying the favour? Does he mean??

_Oh._

_He does._

She could, there’s time. She’s never given oral, but she knows it can be quick. If she starts about now…

And he _did_ do it for her earlier, so she should repay the favour. It’s only fair.

In the end the temptation of her stepbrother’s cock in her mouth, of _finally_ getting to know what he tastes like, proves too enticing, the tea towel all but forgotten as she slips into his room and finds him on the bed waiting.

‘Lock the door’ he tells her and she does. He shuffles to the end of the bed and stands, hands on his belt, ready to undo it. ‘Get on your knees’

‘ _Bossy_. I think you forgot to say please’

Leaning down he lifts her chin with his finger, tracing her lips with his thumb as his dark eyes stare directly into hers.

‘Please, kitten?’ he whispers and it’s sexy as. ‘ _Please_ suck my cock’

‘Well, because you asked so nicely…’

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been writing as much lately, as my mojo up and left for a while 😔 so I tried a new fic while writing the last chapter of One Desire and viola! Mojo has returned 🤗Sometimes a change is as good as a holiday.  
> Thanks for still being here ❤ Xx


End file.
